happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Take a Hike
Roles Starring *Handy Featuring *Fuddles *Jussy *Cub *Hippy *Shaky *Fungus Plot A small group, led by Handy, ends their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Shaky sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of nest. She tries to place the bird back in the nest atop a high tree branch, the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Shaky laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but she ends up getting attacked by a giant angry blue eagle who is the owner of the nest. Back at camp, Jussy attempts putting up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Jussy in the arm before slithering off. Handy, while shaving, hears Jussy's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Hippy, who attempts to start a fire but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. Now Handy sees Jussy's hurt arm and begins sucking the poison out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the poison into Fuddles' eyes. Fuddles' eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and he screams in pain, leaving Handy at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Hippy runs by him, screaming in pain. Handy tackles Hippy and begins dunking his head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Hippy' head on a sharp rock beneath the water. Handy piles the three injured animals on a stretcher, where flies buzz around them, and drags them along, while Fungus and Cub walk behind. The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Fungus spots a small puddle of toxic water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially he is relieved, but soon he lies on the stretcher having suffered for his actions. As the groups once again moves forwards, Jussy's hurt arm falls off. A liquid drops down on Cub's head, and upon tasting it he looks up where, much to his delight, he finds a beehive. Handy spots another baby bird that fell out of nest and picks it up. Cub, meanwhile, sucks honey from the beehive through a straw until honey squirts all over his face. He climbs down from the tree and waddles over to a large mound of fur, where he tears off a piece of fur and begins wiping his face. Handy climbs a tree to put the baby bird in the nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest is made out of Shaky's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, dropping the bird back in the nest. Elsewhere, Cub finishes cleaning off his face, when he suddenly notices that the fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Cub tries replacing the fur on the bear's stomach, but this doesn't work. The bear swings claws at Cub and as Cub runs away, pieces of his body break away until only his legs and tail continue running forward. As Handy gets up, Cub's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Handy, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope, until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled on the rocks below, with the exception of Handy who survives his fall to the ground. Handy climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Handy, tearing him to pieces. The bear then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Back at the bird's nest, Shaky's body falls out of the tree, and the baby bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers coming out of one of Shaky's eye sockets. Moral "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes!" Deaths *Shaky is attacked by an eagle and turned into a nest. *Fungus either dies when he gets impaled on rocks, or after he drinks toxic water. *Cub is sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. His legs and tail are later crushed by a rock. *Jussy, Fuddles, Hippy, and Fungus are impaled on rocks. *Handy is brutally mauled by a grizzly bear. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images